YunJae's Problem
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - A compilation canon drabble story of YunJae's household Problem. DRDL/easy English.
1. Get Jealous over a Gorilla

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Genre: fluffy, comedy, romance.

Oneshot drabble english version of YUNJAE.

Hope You like it.. ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(YUNJAE Apartment)**

It's been 2 weeks since Rillala (the huge gorilla doll) first came into Yunho and JaeJoong's Apartment. For those weeks, Yunho has certain heavy stresses, that he's never experienced before. That fvcking Gorilla sitting beside the cupboard, where it's actually the place for Yunho's standing tie hanger, and he had to add an extra place for it now.

It wasn't easy to get used to. Sometimes he found himself shocked while he gotta face to face with that Gorilla. Yunho thought that Jaejoong's idea of bought a super scary and expensive Gorilla and brought it to their house was a bad idea from the start. But he never wins against his beloved person, Kim Jaejoong.

So badly, JaeJoong has been so busy with Rillala and everything about that Gorilla, JaeJoong crazy with. He takes thousand Photos of it, and sent it trough his twitter account, he records videos of it, and sent it trough his instagram account. He put Yunho's most worthed hat to that Gorilla. Sometimes he pinch the ugly cheek of that fvcking Gorilla. ERRGHHHH..

And now it became worse, whenever Yunho was in the mood for some warm hugs, JaeJoong prefer to hugs his Rillala.

What a damn…..

"Boo, I need to talk to you." Said Yunho at night when he founds his fiancé is busy hugging Rillala.

"Go ahead Yunniee.." Jaejoong did respond but still, his arms hugging over the Gorilla.

"Boojaeeee!" Yunho shouted

"What is it, Yunnie-ah?" Jaejoong sweet voice.

"Could you please leave your fvcking Gorilla for a while." Yunho said with a very low voice.

"It's not a fvcking Gorilla, it's Rillala!" Jaejoong shouted.

"WHATEVER.. I DON'T CARE!" Yunho sigh.

"Why are you so mad with it?" Jaejoong asking with a very confuse expression on his face.

"Are you really don't know? You care a lot about that Ugly Gorilla more than me.." Yunho answering with a very hopeless expression on his face.

"What make you think like that, Yunnie-ah?" Jaejoong starting to understand his most beloved man.

"Well.. hmm.. I guess, I get jealous over that shit scary doll that you care the most." Shamed Yunho.

Jaejoong's smiles cutely.

"Of course not Yunnie-ah.. Oh.. Why are you thinking like that?" said Jaejoong, he hugs his fiancé so tight, he lets his Yunho to know that he loves him so much.

"I love you so much Yunnie.. I'm sorry for ignoring you these days. Please don't get mad at me." his beautiful shimmering doe eyes are sparkling and make Yunho lose his mind for a while.

"Oke.. Baby.. I love you too.. I love you so much that I can deny it anymore."

"I know it, Bear.." he kisses his fiancé's Lips passionately.

A warm atmosphere covering their room.

"Yunniiee, Could you help me?" Jaejoong asking.

"Yes, of course baby.. what do you need me to do?" ask Yunho.

"Could you please take my selca with Rillala?"

_GUBRAAKKKKKKKKKKK…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-FIN-_


	2. Vick!

VICK!

Main cast: YUNJAE

.

.

Annyeonghaseo.. Kimmy bawa canon short drabble Yunjae^-^ lagi liat-liat galery foto eh nemu foto vick lagi gangguin Jae umma nyetir, jadi terlintaslah ide sedikit gak jelas ini..

.

The story is in english, don't worry, it is a very easy english. Not perfect, i don't even think about grammer in it. I was making this story in 15minutes and TARAAA~~~

.

.

ENJOY READING...

.

.

It's already late night as a handsome man rushed out from his Apartment to his car. Jung Yunho was in a very hurry to pick up his beloved Kim Jaejoong who's just calling him a second ago and waiting for him to come, because of Jaejoong's car was bumped into a sidewalk block and he get a little bit shock to continue driving.

.

Yunho was so panic and freaked out at first but after he found and saw his lover who was totaly fine, he could calm down himself.

"What's wrong Baby?" Asked him while draging Jaejoong into his hug.

"Vick was disturbing me while i'm driving. He was licking my ear and i feel so tickled and loss my concentration, then accidentally the car was already bumped into this sidewalk block." Jaejoong grumbled and pouted his lips.

Yunho rubbed his lover's hair smoothly. "Anything's hurt? Is everything alright?" Asked him full of worry,

"Yes, but my car."

"It's okay Baby. I'll ask someone to bring your car. Now get in my car, i will pick your stuff up and Vick."

"I tied up vick's mouth with my pinky hair ribbon as his punishment. Don't dare to open it." Said Jaejoong.

Yunho smiled at what has his lover did to the dog.

.

Jaejoong had just finished fitting his clothes and dyed his hair this afternoon and he want to spent the night in his beloved Bear apartment. He was carrying his big white and fluffy dog along, because Yunho asked him to bring it.

.

.

.

Yunho was sitting on the luxurious sofa in his apartment, with Jaejoong on his laps, Jaejoong was so tired, he had a lot of things to do today. He began to close his gorgeous wide eyes.

"Yunniee.. " said Jaejoong cutely.

"Hmm?" Yunho mumbled.

"Your fingers." Said Jaejoong again.

"Wae baby?" Asked Yunho.

"Your fingers are playing with my hair." Spoiled him.

"Does it bother you, sweetheart?"

"Can't you see the smile on my face? I'm smiling right now, what it means that i'm enjoying it a lot."

"Then let me continue it. Do you know i can't hold it anymore."

"What?"

"Baby, your blond hair is my weakness." He kept kissing his boyfriend's hair gently.

"Do you really like it?" Jaejoong asked full of Curiosity.

"I always like you." Teased his beloved Bear.

"Yuniieee.. I am serious." Jaejoong pouted his cherry lips.

"I'm more than serious. I love your blond hair. " seduced Yunho to his lover.

"What do you think about my style? Does it suit me well?" He asked Yunho's opinion.

"Yes baby, you are My Rock Star!"

"Thank you, Bear."

"Now is my turn, to having you. Right?"

"Bear, why are u always hungry of me?" Jaejoong pretend to get angry.

"Because you are too sexy, Baby-ah." Seduced Yunho.

"Pervert!"

"Let's rock our bed, my lovely rock star!" Yunho lifted the tiny body of his lover to their bed.

.

.

Guuukkfpptt.. Guuukkkfffpttt..

Vick can't bark well because of his mouth still tied with Jaejoong's ribbons.. What a poor dog, it seems like he has to wait until morning come, because of the two love birds are so busy right now..


End file.
